


Tease’s Reward

by Skiinonskiin



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Jerk Off, M/M, Queens of the Stone Age - Freeform, Slash, qotsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiinonskiin/pseuds/Skiinonskiin
Summary: Mikey teases Joshua on stage and gets exactly what he wants in return later.





	Tease’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some footage of Mike and Josh at a show in New Zealand where it def looks like they’re necking onstage. This would be later that night.

Something told me I would find Joshua in my hotel room at 2am when I returned from the bar. 

He never comes out with us- nobody will leave him alone, he can’t relax. So we go and have our drinks, keep up appearances, and he stays behind. And all the while, trying to laugh and talk to folks like normal, in the back of my mind, I hold a picture of him sitting on my bed, smoking, waiting...

So it’s not a surprise at all when that’s exactly how I find him. The room is already thick with the scent of cigarettes, and in the dark I can only see the cherry light up as he takes a long pull when I enter. Turning to lock the door behind me, I hear him rise, and he crosses the room in three easy strides. He’s behind me before I can even turn around, breath hot on my neck. I feel an offering at my lips- the cigarette. I gladly accept, inhaling, as I turn around to face him in the low light. 

“You kept me waiting so long,” he murmurs, his hand running along my cheek, the stubble on my jaw, back up into my hair. He plucks the cigarette from my lips, snuffing it out on the door next to my head, and I exhale smoke directly into his mouth as he leans in to kiss me. Slow, hungry. I did keep him waiting. I should apologize. I won’t. 

“What were you doing to me up there today, hm?” He breaks the kiss and his lips wander closer to my ear, breathing heavily. The weight of his frame pins me against the door. “Turn me on, tease me, then leave me alone for hours?” 

It’s good that he can’t see my shit-eating grin with his face burried in my shoulder. I reach one hand up and stroke a long finger down the side of his neck, and he groans into my ear. “You’d better fucking finish what you started out there, Shoes.” 

Of course when I’d pressed into him mid-show and ran my tongue quickly up his neck earlier, I’d always intended it to end like this later. He’d leaned all the way into me, kissing my neck in return, then threw his arms around my neck to disguise us as he whispered in my ear, “You’d better put that mouth somewhere else.” 

I don’t usually feel so bold, but I’m always well rewarded when I do. 

Now out of the public eye, where tease can turn to action, I run my tongue up Josh’s neck again- and this time, I bite down firmly into the solid muscles there, sucking. He hisses in response and his head falls more to the side, allowing me greater access. I feel his hands go to my belt as I lick and suck a trail along his neck, up his jaw, kissing the mole on his chin before capturing his bottom lip between my teeth. His hands have pulled our hips together and they hold me there as he rolls his pelvis forward, grinding his hardness into my own, growing more firm with each passing second of contact. I arch my back and press my cock into him, making him moan deep in his throat. 

“Fuck, you really want this tonight, you fucking slut,” he growls through gritted teeth. He parts our hips only long enough for him to make quick work of my belt buckle and I of his, grabbing desperately for his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. He gasps at the sensation of my hand around him as I pull him free. 

“This? Yeah, I do really want this,” I respond, giving his dick a squeeze and then grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him so his back is now against the door. I turn the light on in the same motion. I need to see his face. As I sink slowly to my knees, licking my lips, I can watch his chest heaving under his disheveled, half open shirt. He watches me with wolf eyes as I pause to pop the rest of the buttons on his shirt, then grows impatient and plants a hand on the back of my head, nudging me further down. 

Everything about Joshua is thick. His thighs, the line of tattooed hearts running up the side. His fingers, tangled in my hair, stroking my scalp. The width of his hips, the broadness of his chest and torso. The wet tip of his cock against my lips. Thick, heavy. Looking up at him, I lick around the head, then take him in my mouth, bit by bit. Josh gasps and shifts a little, balancing his weight so he can slide himself in and out of my mouth, slowly. I dig my hands into his ass, dragging my tongue sloppily along the bottom ridge of his cock, bobbing my head in time with his thrusts. 

“The fucking mouth you’ve got on you, Mikey,” he moans, and I can feel the muscles in his ass tightening as he speaks, “is pure fucking evil. Oh, god.” A shudder runs down his thighs as the tip of his cock brushes the very back of my tongue and I gag slightly on his size. He swears and tugs me off of him roughly by my hair, pulling me to my feet. “Bed” is all he says, and gives me a shove.

I’m down on my back on the bed as fast as I can be, and he’s between my thighs, pulling my jeans and boxers off, spitting into his fist and wrapping tattooed fingers roughly around my cock. “This what you wanted from me?” he moans, his own cock still wet with my saliva laying heavy against my thigh. I lock my legs around him in response and pull him closer, and he loses balance, barely catching himself before falling on top of me completely. I thrust up against him, feeling the friction of his cock rubbing next to mine with nothing between us, finally, and I smile. I know exactly what will push him over the edge. 

“Yes, daddy,” I groan, bucking up against him hard. “This is what I needed.” 

There’s a tangible shift of the energy in the room, and Josh immediately goes rigid, staring down at me. “Say that again,” he says, slowly. 

I reach up and tangle my fingers in ginger hair, pulling his head down closer to me. Planting a kiss on his red hot lips, I close my eyes and whisper, “daddy.” 

The force with which he grinds himself down on top of me makes me lose my breath and cry out, his teeth sinking into my neck. There’s something animalistic in him that I’ve seen on stage but have never quite been able to draw out afterwards, and oh, how I’ve fucking wanted it- here it is at last. 

As his mouth leaves my neck, I feel one of his fingers at my mouth. “Suck,” he demands, and I do, drawing his finger in up to the knuckle and swirling my tongue along the tip. Josh’s hair has fallen forward over his eyes and the short laugh of pleasure that escapes him coupled with the wild smile on his lips makes my cock jump, which he feels and repays by grinding against me again. “Soon,” is all he says, and he removes his finger from my mouth. 

I feel it next circling around my entrance, and when I whimper, he pushes the slick finger into me- so thick. I gasp and bite at my bottom lip as his finger searches inside of me, his other hand rubbing the tip of my dick with his thumb. His eyes are still hungrily watching my face, and when he finds my prostate and I cry out his name involuntarily, the devilish grin is back. He massages the spot inside of me, slowly, drinking in every sound I make and every change in facial expression, until I’m right there on the edge, grinding back against his hand. 

“Please,” I beg, and with a low laugh, he spits into his free hand and begins to jack himself off while kneeling over me, the tip of his finger brushing my prostrate repeatedly, making me see stars. I desperately reach down for my own cock and he slaps my hand away. “Not yet,” he growls. “You made me wait. Now you’ll wait too.” He keeps just enough pressure on me from the inside that I’m writhing against him as he jerks himself closer to the edge above me. 

“Gonna cum all over you this time,” he groans, his eyes devouring every inch of my torso before resting on my cock. “Touch yourself,” he demands finally, and with great relief I do, timing my strokes with the pace of his finger in my ass. 

He cums first, with a shudder and a moan, jerking forward into his hand and leaving hot streaks up and down my chest. His fist still slick, he takes over for me, roughly palming my balls, wrapping thick fingers around me, the wetness of his palm so good against the sensitive tip of my cock-

“Cum for me, you fucking cocktease,” he demands, and I do, throbbing in his hand and clenching around him inside of me as he works me thoroughly through my orgasm before withdrawing his finger and letting go of me. Completely spent, I lay back and close my eyes, breathing hard. In all the times we’ve messed around before, it had never been so aggressive. Now I knew I was hooked. 

Fuck. 

When I open my eyes, he’s pulling on his pants and fishing a fresh cigarette out of the back pocket. He lights it, eyeing me while buttoning up his shirt, then steps to the edge of the bed and runs a finger through the cum on my stomach, smirking. He brings his dirty finger up to my mouth and I eagerly lap at it with my tongue, savoring the taste of both him and I together. My ultimate victory prize, really. A merit badge for a tease well accomplished. 

“Clean yourself up, Shuman. You’re a god damn mess. And don’t you ever keep me waiting again.” And then he’s gone.


End file.
